


Chef AU - YOI COLLAB GAME - Team 7, "The Nuts"

by sexualmish, tinnger, vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (best w empty stomach), Africa, America, Asia, Chef AU, Cooking Competition, Europe, Four Continents, cooking from all around the world, read this if you like food or cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualmish/pseuds/sexualmish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnger/pseuds/tinnger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: Yakov is proud owner of a 3 michelin stars international restaurant chain.He creates a TV show called 4 continents in which four teams have to make each a 3 course luxury meal from a randomly picked continent, after every tasting, the four members of the jury give a mark, at the end of the competition, they have a total score. The winners get to open their own restaurant in any desired location and usually in the country they succeeded at best.





	Chef AU - YOI COLLAB GAME - Team 7, "The Nuts"

**Author's Note:**

> We worked hard to bring this AU to life!! I loved working on this to be honest. I'm so grateful for the talented people this experience made me meet!!!!
> 
> This chapter was written with Alex and Emma, tagged somewhere here but here are links to our twitters:
> 
> Chris (Me): https://twitter.com/ChrisGiacometti  
> Alex: https://twitter.com/WILLS0LACE  
> Emma: https://twitter.com/chuarebeautiful

  
Viktor’s apartment was cold and quiet. The winter was beginning in St. Petersburg, snow slowly covering all the trees outside his window, making it impossible to get anywhere on time due to the greyish mud on the streets. Even taking a hot shower didn’t help – his fingers still tingled with cold and water dripping from his hair made his shirt damp and sticky, cooling quickly in the chill of the apartment, even with the radiators turned up.

It took him approximately twenty minutes more than usual to get home and he was exhausted. Letting the towel fall to his shoulders, he made his way to the kitchen. It was only 5pm, but it was already dark outside. He turned on the light and put on the kettle, hoping that, at least, his favorite green tea will make him feel warmer. He leaned on the counter, waiting for the water to boil, when Makkachin entered the kitchen and made himself cozy on the floor, his paws lying softly on his bare feet.

He sighed and reached down to pet him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. He heard the little click his kettle made and patted Makkachin one last time before reaching for it to pour the hot water into the mug he brought with him all the way from Paris when he visited his best friend Christophe for his bakery’s inauguration right on the Champs-Élysées Avenue. He had to wait for the water to cool down a bit anyway, not wanting to ruin the taste of his tea.

He felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and he put down the kettle to check who was bothering him this time. Everyone who knew him even a little knew how much he valued his time off, when he was finally able to sit in the silence of his own apartment, cuddled up with Makkachin in his spacious bed. At work, he seemed to be the most cheerful person on Earth, always talking, always running from one corner of the kitchen to the another, singing praises and pointing out things that could’ve been done better with the biggest grin. He always seemed to be the center of the kitchen, its heart, and everyone’s attention was always on him.

But once the door of his apartment closed behind him, his cheerful personality seemed to disappear, at least to some degree. In the quiet of his spacious flat he was finally able to rest, lie down on his couch and stretch. He had always appreciated how Makkachin would snuggle up beside him, sometimes in complete silence, sometimes with the pleasant buzz of the TV turned on in the background.

He unlocked his phone and saw the message from Yura. It was just a link – nothing else. Without bothering to answer him first, he clicked on it and read the article quickly.

The article featured Yakov, a proud owner of a 3 Michelin Stars international restaurant chain and his former teacher, who decided to create a TV show called 4 Continents in which four teams have to make each a 3 course luxury meal from a randomly picked continent for each round. By the end of the show they will all have made one 3 course meal from each continent, after every tasting, the jury gives a mark and at the end of the competition, they have a total score. The winners get to open their own restaurant in any desired location, usually in the country they succeeded at best.

He knew about Yakov’s plans for some time now, but his former head chef refused to tell him any details.  
The article included the list of some of the competitors that would take part in Yakov’s show.

All contestants had different backgrounds. For instance, JJ, short for Jean-Jacques is the son of known and well respected owners of “LeRoy’s”, a canadian style restaurant chain that focuses on different dishes with a canadian twist usually, by adding maple sauce in their dishes in original ways or by reinventing the infamous poutine for every single holiday season. He carved his way in the culinary world by having his own restaurant named after his catchphrase “JJ Style” he worked with his fiancé Isabella who happened to be a top student in one of Canada’s most prestigious culinary schools.

Guang-Hong is a chinese teenager who grew up in a family of lawyers, doctors and politicians, but he begged to differ and integrated one of China’s most renowned culinary academies. He had a blog where he wrote his recipes and experiments so his first time being in front of a camera might get him a little shell shocked during the first few episodes of the show.  
Next was Christophe, one of Switzerland’s youngest and finest pâtissier who happened to be Viktor’s best friend and was always in charge of the desserts during group assignments when they studied together. His pastries and sweets never failed to be up to the taster’s palate’s expectations, no matter how delicate it is: he made miracles out of sugary treats. After graduating, he opened his own bakery and chocolate shop “Désirs sucrés” on the Champs-Élysées in Paris.

If all of them were from different places in the culinary world, Phichit was one of the few self taught chefs that started by having a blog for easy and cheap yet delicious and healthy homemade food recipes and uploaded them in short videos. His subscribers knew he was a college student which made them sure he could find cheap ingredients for everything and that he could make amazing dishes out of nothing, with him, Leo also got himself a reputation by making mexican dishes videos on facebook and went viral when he fed some of his european friends spicy mexican food and recorded their reactions along with the long line in front of the bathroom later that day.

He scanned the names quickly and was about to close the tab and text Yura back, asking why he had sent him this link, of all people – they were friends, even if Yura would deny it every time somebody asked. But even though, they mostly talked about cooking and new recipes. Viktor would send him pictures of Makkachin and Yura would ignore him. He didn’t even know that his young friend was up to date with whatever Yakov was planning.

Then he realized. He looked at the list once again, just before closing it and furrowed his eyebrows. He knew one of the participants. Or, at least, he thought so. He just had to be sure. Opening a new tab, he googled the name and, surely, saw just what he had expected.

Yuuri Katsuki. His Wikipedia came up first, with a short summary of his accomplishments, mentioning his disappearance. At the top, there was an old photo, a screenshot of one of his Youtube videos, really. Dark hair slightly falling into his eyes, glasses too big, sliding down his nose.

Viktor bit the inside of his lip and hesitated, but then he noticed another message from Yura.

 **Kitten [5.23pm]:** dont do anything stupid tho old man

But Viktor, as predicted, was already dialing Yakov, not caring about another message he got in the meantime.

A few years back, when Viktor was still a culinary arts student, he started making videos with his poodle in order to have fun with what he’s learning. He was Yakov's protégé. in his spare time, he worked with him in one of his 3 Michelin Stars restaurants and learned much needed skills, in preparation for his future career. A year and a half later, he discovered a video of a japanese young man, Yuuri doing just the same but with japanese food and he fell head over heels for the young cook. Victor found the YouTube series ‘Cooking with the Best Boy’ randomly at 11 PM, hair wet and curly from his shower, his duvet pulled up to his chest. Outside his window, the Eiffel Tower stood tall, lit up in the dark of the cloudy evening. He had spent a long day shopping with Christophe and decorating his best friend’s soon to be bakery after working in his newly assigned parisian restaurant.

At first, he was drawn to the video by the most adorable miniature poodle he had ever seen on the thumbnail, tongue out in a little blep, its tiny tail up in the air. Above the poodle **“HOW TO MAKE KATSUDON”** was written in big, bold letters.

The format reminded him of his old videos, from a year or so ago, when he was still just a culinary art student studying under Yakov in his 3 Michelin Stars restaurant. He remembered staying up late with Makkachin for those all too well, filming videos in his family’s kitchen. The lighting there was awful and Makka always ended up covered either in flour, smetana or just drenched in water. Victor couldn’t remember when he last laughed as hard as he did back then.

Intrigued, he clicked on it, rolling onto his stomach to get more comfortable on his king-sized bed.

Faintly, as he watched, he wondered if the man - he looked right about Victor’s age, with dark hair that almost covered his eyes, dark eyes and wide-rimmed glasses sliding off his nose, the cutest accent and a smile that reached a bit too far on one side - felt the same.

Victor ended up getting exactly two hours of sleep that night, dreaming awake of that cute man he’d just watched on repeat.

When he woke up at 4:30 AM to get ready for another busy morning at the restaurant Yakov had temporarily assigned him to, he found his phone on the covers next to him. He didn’t remember putting it down.

-

“I binge-watched this show called ‘cooking with the best boy’ yesterday,” he said to Mila that morning as he tried to hide his yawns while she sharpened her knives next to him. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her hair was pulled up in a small ponytail. The kitchen was quiet as it usually is in the morning, knives hitting against chopping boards and the occasional whispers were the only things breaking the silence. The last to come in, he ran his hands under the water to thoroughly wash them.

She glanced at him from under her eyelashes. “Don’t you mean today? I’m guessing from how much you’ve yawned in the last minute.” She snorted.

He paused and said, “technically.” He shrugged and rubbed his hands together before squirting soap over them. “It was great, you should check it out.”

“Figured.” She chuckled and turned her eyes back down. “What’s it about?”

Victor grinned a bit. “Well…”

He didn’t shut up about it for the next hour or so, with Mila just patiently listening until the sous chef came in an hour before opening and started commanding them in French.

Amused, Mila asked him again when they met up with Georgi for a quick lunch when their shifts as dishwashers ended. Victor brightened, remembering the adorable puppy and the adorable guy who, as far as he could tell, was an amazing cook. All the dishes he made had caused his mouth to water. They were all Japanese dishes too, he was fairly certain.

He started talking excitedly again, only pausing when the food arrived.

Georgi rubbed his hands together in glee. Victor just rolled his eyes.

“Do you have a crush on him?” He said. A wide grin spread across his face. “Actually, scratch that, that wasn’t a question, that was a statement. You _have_ a crush on him.”

“Absurd,” he said, swallowing a slice of his crepe. “I don’t have a crush on the guy doing the show. I don’t even know his name. Or where he’s from. Or anything about him, really.”

“That’s what makes it _so romantic_ ,” Georgi insisted and flailed his hands around a bit. Victor just sighed - there wasn’t any point in arguing him here. A bit betrayed, he eyed Mila - he had a feeling she made him talk about it on purpose.

So much for a good friend.

He petulantly stabbed another slice of the crepe on his fork.

He learned, over the course of a few months, that his name was Yuuri Katsuki, he was Japanese and his hometown was this tiny village called Hasetsu.

And yes, Victor had a crush on him.

He hated it when Georgi was right.

And so, he decided to go to Hasetsu for the holidays but also to explore his young fan’s town. He went out to eat in the most famous katsudon place only to learn his lunch was made by Yuuri.

He couldn’t control himself when he rushed to ask if the chef could come see him along with the house pet, a small poodle called Vicchan.

Viktor went back to russia after a week or so, but never forgot Yuuri.  
A couple of years later, Viktor started his own luxurious restaurant that is already on top of the charts and in the Michelin lists. Seeing his job with Viktor is done, Yakov started his own cooking show looking for prosperous chefs all around the world to find his next protégé. Viktor was kinda uninterested in the show until he learned Yuuri was taking part in it, that is. And what sparked his interest was not only the vague taste of katsudon on the tip of his tongue, or the soft voice echoing in his ears nor is it the shy smile on Yuuri’s face upon meeting him or the small furrball barking and lapping at his cheek, but ultimately, it was the want— no the NEED to meet the young man again and ask for what he has been up to, for after the encounter, when Viktor wanted to watch Yuuri’s videos once back in russia, he couldn't find any trace of him, the man and his videos had disappeared mysteriously and remained inactive until his announcement video titled “Competing in the 4 Continents!”

“Yakov! Hello! How are you, how’s life!” he chirped merrily putting the phone between his ear and his shoulder while preparing his tea.

“The answer is: no.” Yakov grunted.

“But you don’t even-“ Viktor whined, but Yakov didn’t let him finish.

“I know exactly what you’re calling for and the answer is no. I knew from the start it’s gonna happen, don’t try to use your sweet voice on me, I’m too old for this” he said with a deep sigh. “The moment this kid agreed to be a part of the show I knew you’re gonna beg me to let you compete.”

Viktor whined, put the mug down and made his way to the living room. He sat heavily on the couch and petted Makkachin’s head, who immediately jumped to sit by him on the cushion.

“How can I convince you?” his voice sounded weak and tired, but he was desperate nevertheless.

“Viktor-“ Yakov started, but his protégé didn’t let him finish.

“Listen. I know you don’t want to deal with my dramas anymore, but it’s really important to me, okay?” he said quietly and the silence on the other side told him that Yakov was actually surprised. “At least think about it, please?”

Viktor didn’t remember the last time he had to quite literally beg to get something he wanted, but that was important to him.

“I will call you soon.” Yakov answered in a tired voice after a minute of silence. “I’ll see what I can do, but I can promise you anything, okay?”

But Viktor was already smiling, hugging Makkachin to his chest.

“Thanks! Thank you so much, I knew you’d agree!” In his mind, he was already in the studio, talking and laughing with Yuuri. After recording, they would go out for diner, then he would drive him back to his home or hotel, like a gentleman he is.

“I didn’t say-“ Yakov interrupted, but it was already too late.

Viktor begged Yakov to let him be in the show and in the same team as Yuuri, and as firmly as usual, Yakov agreed on the show part, but didn't let them be in the same team to avoid having a flustered and unfocused Viktor for optimal performance: he knew his student too well.

Viktor ended the call and pulled Makkachin closer, his phone already forgotten.

“You remember Yuuri and Vicchan, right?” he said to his dog, kissing his nose. “We’re gonna meet them again!”

Of course, the following day Yakov called him back and told him he could participate. He already knew that the moment Viktor called and started begging him, his former boss would agree. Yakov could deny it all he wanted, but he surely had a soft spot for his former protégé.

A couple of days later, Viktor had to skip work for the first time in months - the last time he did, he had to drive Makkachin to the veterinarian. And since Viktor was the kind of person who showed up at work even when he had a fever, some of his coworkers got worried; he had to explain to them that everything was okay, but he couldn’t tell them the reason behind his absence. Yakov explicitly told him not to tell anyone yet and wait for the official announcement.

Some people knew, anyway. Immediately after the call, Viktor texted Chris to tell him good news and that they will see each other again. Chris, of course, saw straight through him.

“I know why you are so joyful. And it’s certainly not because we’re gonna work together again, _mon chéri_.” Chris mused and poured himself some wine.

“Chris!” he whined. “You know I’ve missed you and we haven’t seen each other for so long.”

“And whose fault is it?” he said, but there was not grudge in his voice. “You should take some time off, you know. You’re gonna dig yourself an early grave. Or worse, you’ll get wrinkles and your hair will fall out even more than it ready does.”

“Don’t say it!” Viktor cried and touched his hair. “You’ll jinx it. And I’m _really_ sorry, okay? I promise, after the show I’ll take three days off and fly to see you.”

“Make it a week and you’re forgiven.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever you want.” he sighed and sat heavily on the couch.

“ _Parfait_. And now, can we talk about the _real_ reason you begged Yakov on your knees to let you join the show?” Chris knew the whole story already, but Viktor still acted like a stubborn child.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure. Then it’s not because a certain Japanese cook will also participate? Like, the proud owner of the second cutest poodle in the world? Does that ring some bells? Or maybe you’ve forgotten him the moment you got wasted when he deleted his Youtube videos and you couldn’t find him anywhere else? Because I do remember it. I also remember how you ended up sleeping on my floor that night.”

“Okay, fine!” Viktor snorted. “I get your point. And yes, of course I did it because of him, just leave me alone.”

“Don’t scare him off, it’s probably your last chance, _mon ami_.”

“Yeah.” Viktor sighed and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Some days later, Viktor got another text from Yura. He was in the middle of making himself dinner and walked to the sink to briefly rinse his hands before picking up his phone.

 **Kitten [7:56pm]:** oi. ill send u smth if u promise me ull give me that recipe, u kno which one

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and sat down, distractedly scratching Makkachin’s head. The last time Yura texted him was to send him the list of participants, and Viktor was genuinely curious.

He texted him back, agreeing to send him the recipe the following day and then almost fell from his chair when he saw what his little friend sent him. The video was short, only over one minute long, but it was enough to make Viktor shake.

Yuuri hasn’t changed much, he still had the same glasses and his cheeks still were chubby, his dark eyes still shined when he smiled. He walked to the living room, immediately forgetting his dinner and sat down on the couch, and replayed the video once again. Makkachin jumped on his lap the moment he heard Yuuri’s voice and barked happily when he recognised his face.

Viktor copied the link to the video titled “Competing in the 4 Continents!” and sent it to Chris, who only replied with a string of eggplant emojis.


End file.
